


The One Where Cas Tries a TikTok Challenge

by RainbowPancake94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancake94/pseuds/RainbowPancake94
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Walking in front of your boyfriend naked challenge from TikTok, but with Castiel and Dean.  Inspired bythisTumblr post.  Set sometime after 15x13.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	The One Where Cas Tries a TikTok Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was scrollng on tumblr when I saw [this](https://itricky1.tumblr.com/post/615202588919496704/are-there-any-fics-of-cas-doing-the-walking-in) post and it inspired me to write this fic.  
> This is my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me!

Dean is sitting at the map table in the bunker in front of his laptop, his shoulders hunched as he flips through various articles on the internet looking for their next case. It’s quiet in the bunker; Cas and Jack are off somewhere in one of the other rooms, either playing a game or watching something, and Sam decided to head out and do some grocery shopping seeing as they’re low on just about everything (thanks to both Dean and Jack), so Dean is alone, trying to find some small hunt to occupy their time while they figure out their next moves in defeating Chuck. 

Even though the Chuck situation is looming over their heads, Dean is grateful that there’s a bit of a lull. Searching for hunts is a nice distraction. It feels almost like things are back to normal - or you know, as normal as they can be when they have God waiting with one hand over the world’s self-destruct button. 

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes, feeling them burn from staring at the screen for so long. So far he hasn’t found anything that sounds like their kind of gig. Just a bunch of b&e’s and some open and shut murder cases. 

He’s just about to close his laptop and head to the kitchen to grab another bottle of beer, when he hears someone walk into the room behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” Comes the gruff voice belonging to his best friend. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replies. 

He hears the angel move closer, making his way into Dean’s line of vision, as he closes out of the articles he’s been reading and shuts his laptop. It isn’t until Cas stops in front of him that Dean actually looks up, and has to do a double-take, not believing what he’s seeing. 

Cas is standing there, in the middle of the bunker, completely _naked._

Dean feels his stomach flip. His eyes widen and he looks away, trying to ignore the fact that Cas’ dick is only a few feet from his face. 

“Woah, Cas, what the hell?!”

Dean can’t see the angel at this point, but he just knows he’s doing that damn adorable head tilt he always does. 

“Is something wrong?” Cas asks, his voice dripping with confusion. 

“ _Is something wrong?_ ” Dean mimics. “You’re naked, Cas! Why are you naked?!”

“Well, I was with Jack in the library, and he was showing me this website on his phone where people make videos - I can’t remember the name of it, but it was something clever-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupts, swallowing carefully, trying to avoid glancing at the angel’s dick. “Get to the point.”

“There were a series of videos where humans would get naked and walk in front of their significant other to see their reactions. It was very amusing to watch.”

Dean groans and his eyes dart around the room. Of course Cas would see something like that and want to try it out. The angel has been on Earth for eleven years now, but he still has a hard time understanding human actions and what is or isn’t appropriate. 

“We’re not dating, Cas.”

“Yes, but who else would I do this for?”

Dean rolls his eyes and a silence hangs between them for a while as he tries not to think of the fact that his best friend (who he absolutely does not have feelings for at all) is standing naked in front of him. He tries to ignore how good Cas looks naked - his unusually tan skin, his muscles that were previously hidden by all the layers that are now visible and a testament to how buff the angel’s vessel is, his unusually thick thighs that have Dean now imagining what they’d feel like pinned between him and a mattress (no, no, nope. Get a hold of yourself, Winchester), and the angel’s dick, which he caught a glimpse of, and was much thicker than Dean ever imagined. Not like Dean has imagined what his best friend’s dick looks like. Not at all. 

Okay, so maybe he is into the angel just a little. Maybe he thinks about what it would be like to push Cas up against the door of his room and kiss him until they both can’t breathe anymore. Maybe he thinks about sliding his hands down the angel’s body, and seeing what kinds of sounds he can elicit from him. Maybe he thinks about undoing Cas’ belt and sliding a hand past the waistband of his underwear, grabbing his cock and stroking him until he comes moaning Dean’s name. 

Maybe he thinks about these things a lot, but he won’t ever admit it. 

It’s not that Dean is afraid to admit it because he thinks Cas doesn’t feel the same way (he’s seen the way the angel looks at him, it’s no secret to anyone how he feels), it’s that he’s afraid of crossing that line. Sure, he’s had crushes on men, but he’s never had anything more than a couple quick flings (usually blowjobs in seedy motel rooms or gas station bathrooms), and he’d been content with that - until Cas came along. 

Dean’s crush started out small, as all his crushes do, but usually after a few days or a few weeks they start to fade. But with Cas it was different, only growing stronger and more intense since they first met, which terrified him. Dean made sure to avoid letting it go any further than that.

But that’s kind of hard when Cas walks into the room you’re in completely naked. 

Dean clears his throat after a while. “What do you mean by that?” he asks 

Cas takes a step forward and Dean flinches, clenching his jaw. “I wouldn’t do this for Sam. He’s more like a brother to me.”

“And I’m not?”

Another step. “No.”

Dean swallows, feeling his dick getting hard in his jeans. He tries to even his voice as he says, “We’re just friends, Cas.”

“Then why are you avoiding looking at me?”

Dean lets out a shaky sigh. Before he can even respond, Castiel is right in front of him, pulling him to his feet. He gasps, his breath hitching in his throat as he locks eyes with the angel, feeling that familiar burn of desire in the pit of his stomach. They search each other’s eyes for a moment before Cas smiles softly and lifts his hand, placing it gently on Dean’s cheek. Dean’s chest tightens and he leans into the touch, his eyes sliding over the rest of Cas’ face before landing on his lips. Cas’ smile widens as he moves closer, his face only inches away from Dean’s.

 _Is this really happening right now?_ Dean knows he wants this, has wanted it for a long time, but he can’t believe it’s actually happening. There’s a part of him saying that maybe this isn’t a good idea. Maybe this won’t end well. Maybe this will ruin their friendship (something that’s already been rocky for the longest time, and that Dean only just got back a few days ago). 

But all thoughts seem to soar out the window when Dean finds Cas pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

He freezes at first, trying to process what’s happening. It isn’t until Cas slips his other hand around to the nape of Dean’s neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, that Dean lets out a soft grunt and starts moving his mouth in response. Whatever convictions he had before are now forgotten.

It isn’t long before their slow, explorative kisses turn more desperate and feverish. Dean places his hands on either side of Cas’ hips and pulls him closer. He can feel Cas’ hardening cock against his thigh, which only makes his own cock twitch, and he lets out a moan. Cas keeps kissing, and uses this opportunity to lick his way into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean’s hands move from Cas’ hips around to his back, and he slides his hands up, feeling every muscle as he moves towards the angel’s neck, eliciting a gasp from him. Cas tangles his fingers in the hunter’s hair at the back of his neck, and moves his free hand to Dean’s chest, gently but forcefully pushing him toward the map table before continuing down his body. Dean lets out a chuckle. He’s pushed so far up against the edge of the table that he’s nearly sitting on it, and he almost doesn’t mind, until he realizes where they are.

“Wait,” Dean says, pushing Cas back gently, just far enough to break the kiss so he can talk. 

But Cas’ hand doesn’t stop its descent south, landing on Dean’s ever-present erection and rubbing softly through his jeans. Dean lets out a noise that’s halfway between a gasp and a moan. He looks over at Cas, whose eyes are dark and playful, clearly enjoying the reactions he’s getting from the hunter. 

Dean wants to ask Cas where the hell he learned how to tease people during sex, but Cas is rubbing his dick through his jeans again, and it’s causing so much friction that Dean’s positive he won’t last long if this keeps up. And the last thing he wants is to come in the middle of the bunker. Not when Sam or Jack could walk in any minute. 

Dean reaches down and wraps his hand around Cas’ wrist, stopping his movements. “Bed,” he rasps out finally.

Cas watches him, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile, and nods. Within minutes they’ve made their way through the bunker to Dean’s room. Dean barely gets the door closed behind him before Cas is on him again, capturing his mouth with his own and pushing him up against the door. Dean gasps and Cas immediately starts removing Dean’s Henley. Once he gets it over Dean’s head, he tosses it to the side and starts leaving biting kisses to Dean’s jaw. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean breathes, moving his hands back to Cas’ hips to steady himself. 

Cas chuckles softly against Dean’s skin, peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Cas brings his hands up Dean’s stomach and to his chest, brushing his thumbs across the hunter’s nipples. Dean lets out a soft moan and tilts his head back with a soft thud against the door, bucking his hips into Cas’. Cas moans in response, deep and guttural, which sends a wave of heat through Dean’s body all the way to his dick. He realizes then that he’s still wearing jeans that are way too constricting.

“Cas,” Dean whimpers, bucking his hips against Cas’ once more, eliciting another moan from the angel. “Please,” he begs, which sounds so weird coming from him. He never begs, but he’s distracted by Cas’ mouth on his neck, sucking small bruises into his skin. His begging seems to work, because Cas’ hands are now quickly moving to undo his jeans and slide them off his hips. Dean kicks them off of his feet, and stands there in his boxers, feeling relieved.

Cas presses his mouth to Dean’s, nipping at his lower lip, as Dean starts bucking into him again. They’re standing there, kissing and grinding, until finally Dean steers Cas towards the bed. When the backs of Cas’ knees hit the mattress, he breaks the kiss and falls back, crawling back on the bed as his eyes never leave Dean’s. Dean smirks, darting a tongue out to lick his bottom lip as he slowly slides off his boxers, intending to make a show of it. He lets out a hiss when his dick is finally free, and kicks his boxers to the side. Cas is watching him the entire time, his eyes dark and wild. 

“Dean,” Cas groans softly. He doesn’t have to say anything else, because Dean’s already on the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him eagerly. 

They kiss for a while, jutting their hips into each other, until Dean starts biting and kissing his way down Cas’ neck. Cas gasps, his breathing ragged, and Dean realizes how much he loves hearing Cas’ moans and gasps, even more so because he’s the one causing them. He smiles against the angel’s skin as he moves further down and settles between Cas’ legs. 

Dean would be lying if he said he isn’t nervous. Sure, he’s given a couple of blowjobs before in his life (loneliness and drunken nights at the bar sometimes left him a little desperate for any sort of human connection), but they’d all been quick affairs, and Dean was far from being an expert. Not to mention, this is Cas, and he wants his first experience with him to go well. Dean hesitates for a second, silently worrying about this. But when he glances up at Cas and sees his already messy sex hair, and dark, dialated pupils, all worries seem to melt away as the seeds of arousal that were planted in his body grow.

Dean leans down and peppers light, teasing kisses down Castiel’s inner thighs, smiling at the gasps he elicits from the angel. He places his hands on Cas’ hips, tracing small circles with his thumbs as he kisses his way up and down his thighs. 

“Dean,” Cas whines softly, looking at him with desperate eyes. 

Dean smirks, reveling in the fact that he can so easily make his angel come undone like this. He lifts his head and grabs Cas’ dick with one hand, licking a long stripe on the underside from the base to the tip. Cas squeezes his eyes shut and tosses his head back, letting out a low groan that shoots electricity straight to Dean’s dick. 

Dean hums as his mouth closes around the head of Cas’ cock, swirling his tongue around gently. Cas starts moaning as Dean slowly takes the head into his mouth, easing the angel’s cock farther and farther in. It isn’t until he feels the head of Cas’ dick brushing the back of his throat that he pulls up and off again with a slight pop. Cas’ hand flies to Dean’s head, his fingers tightening in his hair as he moves his hips toward Dean’s retreating mouth. 

“Be patient, angel,” Dean says with a light chuckle. He digs his fingers into Cas’ hips lightly to keep him steady. 

“More,” Cas chokes out. He lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Dean, and the hunter can’t help but smile at the fact that Cas looks completely fucked out already. Dean bites back a groan and takes Cas’ cock back in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head as he works. He can feel the pressure building in his own dick, begging to be touched, but he’s so focused on what he’s doing to Cas and the sounds he’s pulling from the angel’s mouth, that he pushes the thought aside. He wants to make this good for Cas, especially considering his first experience with sex was with a reaper who killed him. Dean continues bobbing his head as he licks and sucks Cas’ dick. Cas has one hand in Dean’s hair, the other is twisted in the bed sheets as he moans loudly, his breathing heavy. 

“Dean,” Cas groans as a warning, signaling how close he is, but Dean doesn’t need it. He can already tell by the way Cas’ body tightens. With a satisfied hum, Dean pulls Cas’ dick out of his mouth and dips down to press a kiss to the angel’s thigh. Cas whimpers at that, and Dean looks up at him, a smile on his face. 

“I don’t want this to end already,” Dean says, answering Cas’ unspoken question. “Besides, I want to try something.”

As Cas tries to catch his breath, Dean moves up the bed, dropping kisses on Cas’ body here and there as he goes. When he reaches Cas’ face, he presses their lips together and quickly licks his way into Cas’ mouth. He swallows the angel’s groan as he reaches a hand out and absentmindedly reaches for the bedside table drawer. When his hand finds the drawer handle, he pulls away from Cas and pulls out a bottle of lube. Cas watches him carefully, his pupils blown wide and his lips red and swollen from kissing, as he slowly realizes what’s about to happen. Dean glances over at him and smiles softly before planting a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, and then moves back to settle between Cas’ legs. Dean has fantasized about doing this with Cas dozens of times, but that doesn’t stop the slight anxiety that’s building in his stomach.

“Ready?” Dean asks quietly, searching Cas’ face for any sort of uneasiness, but all he finds is pure arousal. Cas nods quickly and Dean opens the bottle, squirting a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. As he rubs them together to warm them up, he places his free hand on Cas’ thigh and rubs his thumb in small circles. Cas reaches his hand down and places it over Dean’s gently, and Dean watches the angel. Cas squeezes Dean’s hand gently, a small smile playing on his lips in reassurance. Dean lets out a breath, feeling the anxiety ease, as he squeezes Cas’ thigh gently. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop, okay?” Dean says.

“Dean,” Cas replies with a half-frustrated groan. He follows with a low, “Please.” Dean smiles, getting the hint, and reaches down between Cas’ legs, circling a lube-coated finger around Cas’ entrance. Cas sucks in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed. After a few seconds, Dean pushes a finger in slowly. Cas gasps, his back arching off the bed, and squeezes Dean’s hand again. Dean watches the angel, making sure he is comfortable, before pushing farther in, slowly stretching the angel out. When his finger is past the second knuckle he starts to pull out slowly, then back in again, working up a steady rhythm. 

Cas is writhing on the bed, moans and gasps escaping him as Dean adds a second finger, scissoring him open carefully. He curls his fingers up, brushing against Cas’ prostate, eliciting a loud cry from the angel. Dean smirks and does it again, watching as Cas cries out and arches his back, his hips moving back onto Dean’s fingers. Dean feels the burn of his own arousal low in his groin as the pressure in his dick builds. He groans and presses a hand to it. He realizes that neither of them are gonna last much longer if he doesn’t hurry up.

Dean adds a third finger, sliding in and out and twisting until he’s sure Cas is ready. Then he pulls his fingers out, which elicits another whimper from Cas at the loss. Dean grabs the lube bottle and squirts more lube into his hand and runs it along his dick. He groans softly, feeling some relief at the building pressure as he makes sure he’s slicked up before crawling closer to Cas, lining himself up. Dean looks up at the angel one more time, and finds Cas watching him with eager eyes. The look sends more heat down to Dean’s dick, and he groans as he pushes past Cas’ entrance slowly. 

Dean tosses his head back and lets out a throaty moan as he pushes in further and further. Cas reaches a hand out and closes it over one of Dean’s wrists, tugging him towards him. Dean makes a shocked noise as he falls forward onto Cas and their lips crash together. Cas groans into his mouth and wraps his arms around Dean’s back, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around Dean’s waist. Dean groans and pushes in until he’s fully sated, pausing for them to adjust as he presses kisses along Cas’ jaw and neck.

“Dean, move,” Cas commands, his voice low. 

“Fuck,” Dean mutters in response as his body shudders and he pulls out almost completely before sliding back in again. He repeats his movements, slowly picking up speed as Cas rolls his hips, meeting him with every thrust. A string of groans and curses leaves his lips as Cas digs his fingers into Dean’s back and writhes beneath him. Dean sucks a small bruise on Cas’ neck as he shifts, hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust. Cas’ moans grow louder and become more frequent, and it isn’t long before he’s coming, choking out Dean’s name between gasps. He spills on both their stomachs, and Dean starts to feel the familiar build up of pressure in his groin, signaling that he isn’t far behind him. 

It takes a few more thrusts before he comes himself, moaning Cas’ name and shaking as he rides out his orgasm. When Dean’s finished, he pulls out and collapses next to Cas, trying to catch his breath. They spend the next couple of minutes coming down from their orgasms and steadying their breaths before Dean rolls over and throws an arm around Cas, pulling the angel close to him. Cas wraps an arm around Dean and gently traces circles on his back with his fingers. 

“That was...” Cas starts after a while.

“Good?” Dean supplies, his eyes closed and his voice already heavy with sleep. 

“Amazing.”

They lay like that for a while as Dean feels himself slipping further and further into sleep before Cas speaks again. “Who knew an internet challenge would be the thing to bring us together.”

Dean let out a light chuckle. “Yeah, who knew?” 

Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s temple and runs his fingers through his hair. “Get some sleep, Dean.”

“I’m not tired,” Dean mumbles sleepily, but they both know it’s a lie. Between Cas running his fingers through Dean’s hair, and the quiet sounds of Cas’ breathing, Dean falls asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here!](http://baby-in-a-trenchcoat7.tumblr.com) You can also find me on TikTok where I post SPN content [here!](http://www.tiktok.com/@rainbowpancake94)


End file.
